Windstad Manor
Windstad Manor is a homestead which can be built on land purchased from the Jarl of Hjaalmarch in . Overview Windstad Manor sits on the lightly forested banks at the delta of the Karth and Hjaal Rivers, in northern Hjaalmarch, close to the western border of The Pale. To the west is the imposing sight of the arch of Skyrim's capital, Solitude. To the north are the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts, and to the northeast, just a stone's throw away is the ancient Nordic tomb of High Gate Ruins. Morthal, the Hold capital, lies a fair distance to the southwest. If "Lights Out!" has been started, the shipwreck of the Icerunner will appear just a few yards away to the northeast. Features *It is unique from the other two building sites in that the fish hatchery is available. *There is an iron ore vein south of the carpenter's workbench and the front door of the Manor. *The Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp a short walk to the south-east, and the Pale Imperial Camp to the east have blacksmiths that sell iron, corundum, and steel for building up the homestead. Even if a side has been chosen, but the Civil War has not progressed beyond "The Jagged Crown," the smiths will engage in trade if approached. Quickly exiting the camp afterward will avoid conflict. *There is a clay deposit immediately southeast of the manor's front steps and northeast of the log pile. *Quarried Stone and a clay deposit are north-northwest of the manor, at the rock face next to the water's edge, near the fish hatchery. *A small lake with horkers can be found near the fish hatchery, though their proximity to the path of Valdimar results in their frequent attacks upon him. Horksbane can assist him greatly in defending himself. Purchase Upon completion of the quest "Laid to Rest," this site can be bought from the steward of Hjaalmarch at Highmoon Hall in Morthal for 5,000 . Depending on the progress of the Civil War, this steward will be either Aslfur or Pactur. The dialogue option will say, "I'd like to purchase a house." However, when that option is chosen, the steward will say that there are no houses available, but there is some land. Characters The characters unique to Windstad Manor are: *Valdimar, Housecarl for Hjaalmarch. *Sonir, the bard who can be hired for Windstad Manor. *Engar, the carriage driver who can be hired for Windstad Manor. Gallery Windstad Manor - Front - 3 Wings.png|Front view of each wing type built. Library, Storage Room (not visible), and Greenhouse. Windstad Manor - Back - 3 Wings.png|Back view of each wing type built. Library (tower), Storage Room (patio), and Greenhouse. Household.png|View of Windstad Manor from the nearby marshes viewing the Enchanter's Tower extension. Trivia *Adopted female children seem to dislike this home as they will sometimes say, "This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp, I just know it." *Two dead draugr may spawn by the stables. Bugs See also *Heljarchen Hall *Lakeview Manor Appearances * de:Haus Windstad es:Mansión Ventera pl:Posiadłość Windstad ru:Поместье «Виндстад» Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses